New Kid
by NathalieLOL'ed
Summary: Tad Has A Cousin I Dont Know Much ta Put here:/


The cold, white blanket of snow covered the Bullworth grounds as sparkly snowflakes fell from the sky. The cold wind nipped at every bit of skin yhuu showed. All students were in class bored and half asleep. Gracie Spencer stepped out of her Limo her chauffer pulled her two suitcases out of the boot of the car.

"Here ya go missy" He said.

"Thanks" Gracie pulled her purse out and handed the man $200 and a $50 tip.

"Oh thank you missy and have a good day" The man replied and stepped back into the car.

"Welcome ,welcome Maisie"

Gracie turned around to see a tall women walking her way. "Umm hi its Gracie"

"Pick up your suitcases and come along we haven't got all day, im misses Danvers" Miss Danvers said.

"Dont we have someone to pick up my suitcases" The cheek of this women thought Gracie. Gracie moved from a big house in England. She's cousins with Tad Spencer, her parents live in a big house in Bullworth Vale. Tad's parents and her parents have been trying to get them together for awhile. She's 17, has long curly blonde hair, crystal blue eyes a sort of slim figure (like she has a bit of a podgy tummy n holds it in when hanging round with people), she also has pale skin and has a natural pretty look but covers herself in foundation, eye shadow and eyeliner (she uses tanned foundation to cover her spots on her forehead...SHH). Gracie is average height and is a prep. SHE LOVES TO HAVE FUN TOO.

Gracie stood at the front desk, kicking her feet and staring at the ground.

"Okay Gracie Dr Crabblesnitch will see you" Miss Danvers said.

"Yeah, yeah sure old man" A girl came through the door. She had her hair all different colours pink, blue, purple, blonde. She was slim and short and very pretty, she wore VERY bright clothes too.

"You should Miss Holloway" A voice echoed.

After a 5min lecture with Crabblesnitch. Gracie picked up her suitcases.

"Harrington house now where is that" Gracie mumbled.

"Ah Gracie Spencer is it" A Short brunette haired boy said. He was wearing a nice Aquaberry uniform.

"Yeah, what's your name" Gracie replied and held out a hand.

"Its Gord, Gord Vendome and Tad sent me to show you to Harrington house" he said in an English accent.

"Okay and umm Gord is it alright if i hang round with you at first its just i don't know anyone" Gracie mumbled.

"Oh yes of course, so what's it like having Tad as a cousin" Gord asked.

"Well its you know umm ugh i don't know really i haven't seen him in a couple of years so" Gracie said.

About after 5 minutes of walking they arrived at Harrington house. Gracie just stared at the floor looking at her footprints and listening to the sound of crunching snow underneath her foot, until she bumped into someone and she fell back onto her bottom. It was some very tall light haired lad. Gord turned around to see what happened

"Sorry, oh wait your Tads cousin" He said grabbing Gracie's hand to pull her up, he was strong because he nearly pulled her over onto her chest.

"Yeah I am how did you know" Gracie looked puzzled.

"Gord just told me while you were in your own little world, oh and I'm Bif by the way" He smiled.

"Nice to meet you" Gracie smiled back.

"Gracie Gracie Gracie its been a while" Tad smiled with his arms crossed standing at the door.

"TAD!!" Gracie shouted running up to him giving him a huge hug.

...=]...

In the background Kitty (The Person with all the exciting colours in her hair) and Gary stood there talking. Kitty lit up a fag.

"There killers ya know" Gary said.

"Yeah n i care why they stop me losing ma temper" Kitty breathed in the sickly smoke.

"Nothing can stop you losing your temper" Gary smirked. "so what did you get on the new preppie" Gary stared at Gracie in the distance.

"Well i was going through the files i just found them and a prefect caught me" kitty smiled. "My bad"

"Stupid bitch" Gary muttered but Kitty heard.

"hey i aint stupid i didn't know the torch would from under the door, stupid Max should rot in hell" Kitty dropped her cigarette and stomped it out on the ground.

"Hmm we'll go in there again tonight, but the prefects will be on watch, ya know the tall ones who bust Kitty if she gets caught" Gary teased, while putting a hand on Kitty's shoulder.

She immediately pulled it off. "IM NOT STUPID" Kitty shouted but everyone turned to look at her. "What are you all looking at, don't make me kick ya ass, i'll see ya later" Kitty waved Gary goodbye and walked off somewhere.

"hmm Id like ta see that" Gary muttered and walked off somewhere too.

...=]...


End file.
